leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = |Highlights = * Champion Update: |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }}Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. '''These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped.' A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: The following Summoner icons have been added to store: 3-Star Awesome profileicon.png|3-Star Awesome Dueling Spatulas profileicon.png|Dueling Spatulas Pass 2 Champion profileicon.png|Pass 2 Champion Pengu Portal Party profileicon.png|Pengu Portal Party Pirate's Bounty profileicon.png|Pirate's Bounty What's in the Box profileicon.png|What's in the Box Honor 5 Medieval Twitch profileicon.png|Honor 5 Medieval Twitch Honor 5 Grey Warwick profileicon.png|Honor 5 Grey Warwick The following Emotes have been added to the store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: League of Legends VPBE Champion ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio changed to at all levels from AP}}. ** Immobilizing crowd control no longer disable stars. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Bonus movement speed increased to 20% from 10%. ** If Aurelion Sol is faster than the missile, the missile speed will increase to keep up. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Mana cost changed to from 40 + per second. ** Aurelion Sol's Stars expand to his dealing 50% increased damage and rotate at high, but decaying speed. Upon reactivating or after 3 seconds, the stars retract and grant 40% bonus movement speed, decaying over seconds. ** Aurelion Sol pushes his stars out to the and increases their total damage by 50%. * ** Moving in the same direction for more than seconds no longer grants Aurelion Sol increasing bonus movement speed every seconds over the next 5 seconds which decays every seconds over 1 second when he changes direction or stops, up to a maximum of bonus movement speed. ** Range increased to units . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Speed increased to from 600 at all ranks. ; * ** Slayer Jinx renamed to Zombie Slayer Jinx. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 29 from 26. ** No longer has additional attack speed at level one. *** Attack speed at level one increased to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * ** *** Upon reaching levels 1, 6, 11, and 16, along with spending another skill point, Kayle ascends into a new form, gaining additional bonuses. *** Kayle's basic attacks grant for 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times for a maximum of . At maximum stacks, Kayle becomes , gaining . Can stack against turrets. *** Kayle becomes a with . *** While , Kayle's basic attacks against non-structures additionally launch a wave of fire in the target's direction, dealing }} to enemies hit. The waves can for bonus magic damage|magic damage}}. *** Zealous is permanently set to maximum stacks and Kayle gains , for a total of 575 attack range. ** *** Upon reaching levels 1, 6, 11, and 16, along with spending another skill point, Kayle ascends into a new form, gaining additional bonuses. *** Kayle's basic attacks against non-structures grant for 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times for a maximum of . At maximum stacks, Kayle becomes , gaining when moving toward enemies. *** While , Kayle's basic attacks against non-structures additionally launch a wave of fire in the target's direction, dealing }} to enemies hit. The waves can for bonus magic damage|magic damage}}. *** Kayle becomes a with . Additionally, Zealous's bonus attack speed is increased to per stack, for a maximum of . *** Zealous is permanently set to maximum stacks. Additionally, Aflame's fiery waves now deal instead. * ** Now refunds if it hits an enemy champion. ** Cast delay reduced to seconds from . ** Cast time changed to seconds, rather than scaling with basic attack timer. ** Missile speed reduced to 1600 from 2000. ** Target range reduced to 900 units from 950. ** Resistances shred reduced to 15% from 20%. ** Resistances shred duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Fixed a bug where it wouldn't pierce as far if hit at point blank range. ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Heal AP ratio increased to from . * ** Passive on-hit damage AD ratio increased to from . ** Passive on-hit damage AP ratio increased to from . ** Bonus magic damage reduced to % of target's missing health}} from %|health}}. ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from 100 at all ranks. ** AoE radius increased to 500 units from 475. ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Missile visual effect now lasts the full duration. ** Indicator length increased. ; - Full Relaunch * General ** Title changed to the Unbreakable Spear from the Artisan of War. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , , , and . *** Tweaked artwork for , , and . *** Slayer Pantheon renamed to Zombie Slayer Pantheon. ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 175 from 150. ** Base armor increased to 40 from 37. ** Base health increased to 580 from . ** Base health regeneration increased to 10 from 8. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Armor growth reduced to from . * (Innate) * (Q) * (W) * (E) * ® ; * ** The detonation now deals 45% reduced damage to monsters. Chromas * and Honor 5 chromas Medieval Twitch & Grey Warwick Honor 5 ChromasHonor 5 Chromas coming soon Teamfight Tactics VPBE Champions ; - New champion * Tier 1 . * Singles out an enemy, dealing and them for seconds. Her team will prioritize attacking that enemy. ; - New champion * Tier 2 . * an enemy in melee range, dealing and them for seconds. Then transforms into a with 4-hex range for 60 seconds, gaining maximum for his next basic attacks. ; - New champion * Tier 3 . * Charges down the furthest enemy, anyone in her way and dealing to them. Upon reaching her target, for seconds and deals the same . ; - New champion * Tier 4 . * After her first takedown, gains % . After her second takedown, she pulls out Fishbones enhancing her basic attacks to deal to her target and adjacent enemies. Traits ; - New Origin * When combat begins, the ally team launches and detonates a pulse bomb, temporarily disabling nearby enemy items for 8 seconds. ** 2 Hextech: within 1 hexes. ** 4 Hextech: within 2 hexes. Upcoming Champions ; * Stats ** Basic attack range increased to 450 units from 125. *** Is now a . * ** No longer grants Ivern 325 bonus attack range. ** Allied champions' basic attacks now deal bonus magic damage while inside his brush. * ** No longer summons as a controllable minion for 60 seconds. ** Now summons as an automated minion to fight in an area for 60 seconds. ** script recoded. ; - Gameplay Update * ** Renamed Strength of Stone from Stone Skin. ** Wukong and his clones apply a stack of Crushing Blows, for 4 seconds, whenever they damage an enemy champion. Targets take 4% increased damage from him and his clones for each stack of Crushing Blows, stacking up to 5 stacks for a maximum of 20%. ** When 3 enemy champions are visible within 1400 units, Wukong gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance for 6 seconds and renews if enemies remain near. ** Wukong gains bonus armor and magic resistance for each visible enemy champion within 1400 units. * ** Renamed Wuju Strike from Crushing Blow. ** Mana cost changed to from 40 at all ranks. ** Gains 125 bonus basic attack range after casting any ability. ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % total AD}}. ** Now heals for on-hit, halved against minions. ** No longer reduces his %}} for 3 seconds. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Dash distance increased to 200 units from 100. ** Can now dash through thin walls. ** Now casts in the direction of cursor rather than where Wukong was facing. ** The clone can now basic attack for and apply on-hit effects. *** Clone now gains and bonus attack speed if cast prior to Warrior Trickster. ** Clone duration increased to seconds from . *** Stealth duration unchanged at seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown now starts on clone death rather than on creation. ** No longer deals magic damage to all nearby enemies upon death. * ** Additional images can now be targeted by enemies. ** Secondary target check area increased. ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. Skins * On January 27th, a new /dev diary video about Skins in Season 2019Skins in Season 2019 was released with the following content: ** The return of Star Guardian skins. ** Other music-inspired skins like K/DA. ** Unknown upcoming skin for . Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development. * New non-traditional champion. New Marksman Champion 2019 Teaser 01.gif|New Marksman Champion Teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # - Visual and Gameplay UpdateChoose a Champion Update Voting Results! # - Visual and Gameplay Update Volibear Update Concept 01.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 1 Volibear Update Concept 02.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 2 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 1 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 02.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 2 cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes